


Letters to Thomas

by HarryPotterMazeRunner18



Category: the maze runner
Genre: This has spoilers for The Death Cure, also, the other books as well., to a lesser extent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 18:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3144008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryPotterMazeRunner18/pseuds/HarryPotterMazeRunner18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is three letters written to Thomas by Teresa, Chuck, and Newt when he is in Paradise after the Death Cure. Even though they are dead, somehow these letters get to him. I do not own any of the characters or anything The Maze Runner related; it all belongs to Mr. James Daschner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters to Thomas

Dear Tom,

I know that you’re feeling guilty, because that’s the kind of person you are. A noble, selfless, brave heroic person. And I’m not being sarcastic. But please believe me when I say that I don’t mind. It’s not so bad up here – it’s really good, actually – and I get to see my friend Rachel again. And Chuck (he’s become kind of my little brother), and I’ve made friends with Newt. I can’t wait to see you too, Tom, though hopefully not for a very long time.

I know you, Tom. Most of our lives were spent together, whether you remember it or not. So I know you well enough to conclude with absolute certainty that you’re probably blaming yourself for my death. Please don’t, Tom. I was glad to give my life for you. I don’t think I could have lived with myself anyway knowing that you hated me, that you wouldn’t forgive me. And if the situation had been reversed, I know you would have pushed me away and saved me. I know you would, Tom. 

I hope you have a good life with Brenda. She seems nice enough, although I admit I was always jealous of her. And a part of me still is. She’s lucky – she gets you all to herself, in a world with no problems. Just you and her, in Paradise. 

I wish I could still talk to you inside my head, at least from time to time, but I know that’s impossible. I want to talk to you again so badly, Tom.

Please move on from me, Tom. Enjoy your life and freedom away from WICKED. I’m sorry for everything I did to hurt you; I only did it because I truly believed (and still believe) that it would have hurt you more if I didn’t do as I was told. I hope that one day you can forgive me. 

You were the best thing that ever happen to me, Tom. Those few precious days, that glorious week, when we were best friends in the Maze – that was the best part of my life. I’ll never forget you, and what I tried to say before I died was true: I only ever cared for you.

All my love always,  
Teresa 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dear Thomas,

Hey! It’s me, Chuckie, your old buddy! Bet you didn’t think you’d be hearing from me anytime soon, right?

Look, man, I just wanted to say thank you. For everything. Seriously. You made life in the Glade more bearable for me. Even with all the shucky stuff going on, you were always there, and that made me feel a whole lot better about things. 

I’m glad I got to go with you and Teresa to try and disable the Grievers that night. Pretty genius of me to think of pushing that button, huh? Everyone always said that I was as dumb as a pile of klunk, but I proved them wrong. With your help. Without me, you dumb shanks wouldn’t have even gotten away.

I’m glad I died a hero. I’m glad I died saving your life. I don’t regret anything.

But I do wish I had time to do one thing before I died. I wanted to see my mom. I didn’t really have a specific memory of her in the Glade, but I remembered somehow that before the Maze she was the best thing in my life. I remember her being kind, and sweet, and funny, and basically just the best mom ever. I thought of her a lot in the Glade. I just wanted to tell her that I loved her. 

I know this is a very slim possibility, man, so don’t laugh. But if my mom happens to be one of the 200 immunes who got escaped with you to safety, please tell her that her son Chuckie says hi. Tell her thanks for being such a great mom. Tell her I love her. 

Thanks again, Thomas. You might have been one crazy shuck-faced shank, but you were also my best friend. 

Love,   
Your little brother,  
Chuck

P.S. I always thought of you not only as a best friend, but as an older brother too. I hope you don’t mind that I kinda forced a sibling on you. But that’s why I signed the letter like that. Even if I’m not your real, biological brother, I’m proud to refer to you as one. And I hope you can say the same for me.

Love again,  
Chuckie

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dear Tommy,

Thank you.

Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you.

I can’t thank you enough. 

It was bloody awful of me to make you kill me, I know. Please don’t feel guilty. It’s what I wanted – it’s what I needed. I couldn’t become one of those monsters, Tommy, I couldn’t. I had to die when I was still sane, when I was still Newt. You saved me from a bloody awful fate, Tommy. Don’t feel guilty. Thank you.

It’s better up here, anyway. It’s like our own version of paradise. Chuck’s up here, and your old girlfriend Teresa, and a bunch of shanks from the Maze. But most importantly, Alby is up here. I’m reunited with him, and that is more than I could ever have hoped for. It sounds bloody sappy, but I’m with the love of my life, and I can’t thank you enough for sending me here. 

I didn’t mean all the shucking awful things I said to you, Tommy. I never hated you, and you are not a bad person. You were one of my best friends. It was the bloody Flare that made me say those things, man. I never would have said them otherwise. 

Don’t beat yourself up over me, Tommy, please. Remember that I didn’t mean to say all the terrible things. I can’t wait to see you again someday, Tommy. 

I’m glad you’re still bloody alive. I miss you, ya bloody shank.

Love,  
Your friend,   
Newt


End file.
